


Én hősöm!

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Downworlder Politics, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hero Magnus Bane, M/M, Scared Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: Rövidke, humorosnak szánt, enyhén fluffos Malec történet, a Shadowhunters-sorozat világából. Alvilági-gyűlés, Mr. Lightwood és Mr. Bane, nyolclábú szörnyeteg, valamint az ősi Lightwood família egyik tagjára váró tengernyi rettegés.





	Én hősöm!

Körben ültek a tárgyalóasztal körül, komoly, méltóságteljes arccal. A sebhelyes, ámde elbűvölő tündér, a komor óriásként mindenki más fölé magasodó farkas, az örök szkeptikus vérszívó, a csillámot záporozó boszorkánymester, meg Alexander Lightwood, a New York-i árnyvadászok újdonsült vezére, eme rendkívüli gyűlés értelmi szerzője, aki egyenes háttal, reményei szerint tekintélyt parancsoló kifejezéssel az arcán hallgatta, ahogy Meliorn magyaráz fennkölt, búgó hangján. Igyekezett teljes figyelmét a feladatra összpontosítani, hogy mindenki lássa, értse, s elhiggye, hogy mennyire fontos dolognak részesei, hogy micsoda történelmi jelentőségű…

Ekkor jelent meg látótere határán a szörnyeteg!

Alec arca megrándult, a tekintélyt parancsoló máz tükörsima felülete repedezni kezdett. Sziklaszilárd akaratom van – ismételgette magában újra és újra –, nem fogok odanézni, a gyűlésre fogok koncentrálni, nem arra az undok, alattomos, nyolclábú szörnyetegre, ami talán már rám is mászott…

A gondolatra hevesen és önkéntelenül egész testében összerázkódott, mire Meliorn nemes ívű szemöldöke kérdőn a magasba szánkázott, „Mr. Bane” egyik keze pedig megnyugtatónak szánt mozdulattal landolt a combján, az asztal alatt. Ez máskor minden kétséget kizáróan örömére szolgált volna, most azonban csak hebegett valamit bocsánatkérésképpen, de miközben intett a tündérnek, hogy folytathatja, tekintete a kontinensek mozgását megszégyenítő lassúsággal újra a halálos veszély forrását kereste.

Még mindig ott volt! Sőt, ha érzékei nem csalták meg, mintha egy-két milliméterrel közelebb is oldalazott volna az asztal széle mentén. Alec érezte, hogy elsápad, mint ahogy magán érezte Brooklyn Fő Boszorkánymesterének aggódó pillantását is, de magában megesküdött, hogy inkább itt helyben ledöfi magát egy szeráfpengével, minthogy elárulja magát a többiek előtt. Raziel aranyló fürtjeire, hiszen árnyvadász, félelmetes démonok garmadáival száll szembe nap, mint nap! Nem retteghet egy aprócska, nyolclábú, UNDORÍTÓ lénytől, aki egyre közelebb mászik hozzá!

Izzadtságcsepp csiklandozását érezte a bőrén, ahogy halántéka mentén legördült az arca bal oldalán, annak ellenére, hogy alig fél perce még a hideg rázta.

Na jó, talán van egy kis gondja a pókokkal, na és? Az a sok láb… meg az alattomosság, ahogy hangtalanul és váratlanul elő tudnak bukkanni, mikor senki nem számít rájuk. Bizonyára a többieknek is van valami hasonló gyengeségük, amiről mélyen hallgatnak mások előtt. Magnus például…

Ezen a ponton egy rövidke pillanatra még a veszélyről is megfeledkezett, tekintete pedig bal oldalán trónoló asztalszomszédjára siklott, aki látszólag immár minden figyelmével a tündér szavain csüggött. Oké, rossz példa volt. Magnusnak nincsenek gyengeségei, Magnus maga a sikkes ruhákba bújtatott csillámló tökéletesség. Magnus képes lenne egyetlen laza, elegáns ujjmozdulattal elküldeni a pókot valami békés sarokba, ahol boldogan élhet tovább, amíg remélhetőleg minél hamarabb meg nem hal. Bárcsak az angyalok pókirtásra is alkottak volna egy rúnát. Talán megkérhetné Claryt…

Luke mély hangjának zúgása ébresztette rá, hogy egy fontos tárgyalás közepén van éppen, és totálisan elvesztette a fonalat percekkel ezelőtt. Tekintetét erőszakkal elszakítva rettegésének tárgyától, zsibbadt aggyal a vérfarkasok vezetőjének arcára meredt (bezsebelve egy értetlen pillantást Raphaeltől, aki elképzelni sem tudta, hogy miért bandzsít ez a szerencsétlen), de közben másra sem tudott gondolni, hogy közben mit csinálhat a lény. Talán már rá is mászott…

Nem, ezt nem lehet kibírni! Ha már nem árulhatja el magát, legalább valahogy fel kell készülnie az ellenállásra, ha végül mégis küzdelemre kerül a sor. Mialatt fél szemmel a még pár milliméterrel közelebb araszoló pókot figyelte, közben meg igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha Luke mondókája lekötné minden figyelmét, óvatos mozdulattal összerendezgette maga előtt az iratokat, hogy aztán lassan maga elé húzza a köteget, akár egy pajzsot. Máris jobban érezte magát. Csak merjen közelebb mászni az a dög!

Na de… hová tűnt???

Ne, ne, ne, csak ezt ne!

A Lightwoodok ősi, híres árnyvadász famíliájának hős leszármazottja, Alexander Gideon Lightwood szent meggyőződése szerint csak egyetlen féle pók lehetett rosszabb annál, mint ami elég közel van hozzá, hogy lássa, és félnie kelljen tőle, mégpedig az, amelyikről TUDJA, hogy elég közel van hozzá, hogy félnie kelljen tőle, de valamilyen okból NEM látja. Iszonyodó tekintete végigsiklott azon a területen, amerre a szörnyeteg hollétét korábbi tartózkodása alapján sejteni vélte, amúgy is megtépázott idegeinek azonban már túl sok volt a látvány, ami egyszer csak eléje került, és agya úgy döntött, egyszerűbb lesz, ha lefagy.

A papírköteg alján, amit alig egy perce még mentőövnek tekintett, egyetlen, fényes pókfonál lógott, annak végén pedig összes lábait a négy égtáj felé tárva himbálózott lágyan A LÉNY. Alec érezte, ahogy kifut az arcából a vér, a füle zúgott, a keze remegett, ahogy a papírhalmot szorongatta izzadt ujjai között, s miközben minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy ne hajítsa el ordítva az egész hóbelevancot, gondolatban a Lightwoodok híres-neves büszkeségét átkozta, ami megakadályozta a cselekvésben.

Patthelyzetben volt; ha eldobja a köteget, totális hülyét csinál magából az egész kabinet előtt. Hogy vehetné akárki komolyan azok után, hogy látványosan kiakad egy béna kis rovartól? De mégis… mégis… ha nem csinál semmit, a dög még képes és egész undok, apró, csupaláb valójában ŐRAJTA fog mászkálni…

Reszketeg, hangos – túl hangos – sóhaj tört ki vértelen ajkai közül, minek következtében hirtelen magán érezte az összes jelenlévő kérdő-értetlen pillantásait. Tündér, vámpír, farkas és boszorkánymester tekintetek kereszttüzében égve, s a legközelebbi süllyesztő bejáratának a lába előtti megnyílásáért imádkozva sem tudta azonban elszakítani a pillantását az immár csupán néhány milliméterre a lábától hintázó póktól, amikor… csodák csodájára a rovar egyetlen, alig látható, kék szikra kíséretében… köddé vált.

A megkönnyebbülés hulláma olyan volt, mintha a megfagyott világ egyszerre kiolvadt volna körülötte; hirtelen mindent kristálytisztán érzékelt Luke atyaian aggodalmas arcától kezdve, Meliorn érdeklődést tettető fintorán át, Raphael hűvös nyugalmáig, de az egyetlen, ami igazán számított, az Magnus ujjainak lágy érintése volt a vállán, és a boszorkánymester zenélő hangja a háta mögött, amint a nevében elnézést kér a tanács tagjaitól.

– Mr. Lightwood már a tanácskozás előtt sem érezte jól magát, ennek ellenére mégis kötelességének érezte, hogy megpróbálja a tervek szerint megtartani a gyűlést. Attól tartok azonban, jobb lenne, ha a további teendők megvitatását a következő alkalomra halasztanánk – mondta, de hivatalos hangnem ide vagy oda, Alec érezte, ahogy hosszú ujjak észrevétlen-finoman cirógatják meztelen nyakát a zakója gallérja felett.

– Természetesen, Mr. Bane – bólintott kissé kajánul Raphael, de pillantása őszintének tűnt, ahogy következő szavait Alecnek címezve rápillantott. – Ha legközelebb hasonló probléma merül fel, Lightwood, részemről nyugodtan elhalaszthatjuk a gyűlést másik időpontra.

– Értem, és elnézést – szánta rá magát Alec, hogy végre megszólaljon. Magát is meglepte, mennyire rekedtes a hangja, de mikor a többiek szedelőzködni kezdtek, rájött, hogy valószínűleg eléggé borzalmasan festhet ahhoz, hogy mindenki rögtön bevegye a betegség-mesét, amiért nem győzött elég hálásnak lenni a háta mögött állónak.

Büszkesége maradékába kapaszkodva, kissé még remegő lábbal feltápászkodott, hogy kézfogással búcsúztassa a tanács tagjait. Miután az utolsónak maradt Luke is megveregette a vállát és jobbulást kívánva kisorjázott az ajtón, lassan megfordult, a tervezett köszönetáradat pedig megakadt a torkában, s inkább mélyet sóhajtva finoman Magnus vállára döntötte a homlokát, barátja méregdrága kabátjának finom anyagához nyomta az arcát, és megengedett magának egy pillanatnyi gyengeséget. Lelki szemei előtt még mindig hosszú, szőrös lábak araszoltak, és fénylő, fekete szemek bámultak rá egy undok, visszataszító testből. Hevesen megborzongott, mire egy kar megnyugtatón, szorosan átölelte, egy fürge mutatóujj pedig leheletfinom érintéssel végigsimított a nyakára rajzolt Terelő-rúna elegáns vonalán.

– Te vagy az én hősöm – motyogta halkan, fittyet hányva rá, hogy Magnus esetleg kineveti nevetséges viselkedése miatt.

– Drága Alecem – duruzsolta egy selymes hang egyenesen a fülébe, amitől enyhén összerázkódott, csak immár a lelkét elöntő jó érzésektől. – Még soha senki hőse nem lehettem. De neked, kedvesem, bármikor rendelkezésedre állok. Jöjjenek sáskák, szúnyogok, gyilkos darazsak, pókok, mindig itt leszek, hogy megmentselek.

Alec lebiggyesztett szájjal még közelebb húzódott, s arra gondolt, hogy ebben a pillanatban a világ összes pókjával szembe merne szállni Magnusszal az oldalán.

De csak ha egészen kicsike pókok.


End file.
